Something to interrupt
by LucianAella
Summary: Cabin Pressure fic! Martin likes Arthur... and Arthur likes Martin. But who can finally give them the courage to admit it to themselves, and each other? Rated M for safety in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Martin and Arthur were sitting in the flight deck, alone as Douglas had just gone out to play Travelling Lemon with Carolyn. Martin cleared his throat.

"Um, Arthur, are you, erm, still with, or just with anyone at the, er, moment?"

"I'm with you, Skip, surely that's obvious?"

"No, i mean, um, in a relationship?" A slight blush tinged Martin's cheels as he explained.

"Oh." Arthur's eyes lit up in understanding. "No, I haven't been allowed out much lately. You?"

"Me? No, no im not..." Martin trailed off, his eyes locking with Arthur's, cheerful as ever but there was something else as well.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" The door burst open and Douglas strode in. Martin tore his eyes away from Arthur.

"No, of course not, what would there be to interrupt?" he replied quickly, blushing even furthur and talking slightly too fast.

"Arthur, would you be so kind as to get us some tea?"

"I don't want any-" Martin began.

"Yes you do, two teas please." Douglas interrupted, his smile broadening.

"Right you are, chaps!" Arthur jumped up and headed out, beaming at Martin one last time. Martin turned to the controls, trying to ignore the first officer's irritating, knowing grin. Soon enough, Arthur returned with the drinks, but had to leave immediately to help Carolyn, leaving a young captain gazing at the door. Douglas chuckled.

"What is it now, Douglas?" Martin ground out through gritted teeth.

"Nothing Sir, its just that it's becoming more and more obvious that Sir likes other Sirs, a particular Sir to be more precise." He stated smugly.

"I told you to stop calling me - wait what? Oh God, really?" Martin groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Please dont mention it to Carolyn! What am I supposed to do?"

"Simple. Ask him on a date. Or kiss him."

"He's straight though... isn't he?" Martin looked up at his co-pilot, expecting a smug, annoying look but receiving a strangely comforting one. However much Douglas liked to ridicule his captain, he knew when to stop.

"Martin, I know for a fact that Arthur likes you. Ask him anything about you and he starts blabbering and blushing. And this is Arthur we're talking about." he answered softly.

"Come on, Douglas! Try finding it now!" Carolyn called from just outside the doorway.

"Ah, Carolyn! You've finally found it then? Oh, and I had something to ask you,"

They left, leaving Martin alone - but not for long.

"Hello? Skip? Can i come in?" Arthur asked surprisingly quietly.

"Of course you can. Sit down," said Martin, blushing slightly.

Arthur carefully sat down in the co pilot's seat, worryingly subdued. "You look cute when you blush like that," he said, turning slightly red himself, before adding an apology: "Sorry, that was probably the wrong thing to say."

"No, its fine, really. Um, Arthur, do you like me?" Martin asked timidly.

"Of course I do, Skip! You're brilliant - "

"No, i mean **really** like me? The way I like you?"

"I-I love you, Martin." Aerthur's voice was soft, and Martin's heart skipped a beat; he had called him by his real name. Martin leant forward and kissed the younger man, falling off his chair onto the floor, dragging Arthur down with him where they lay. Martin had never felt so warm and happy as he did lying in Arthur's arms.

Soon though, Douglas returned, surprised if a bit amused to see his colleagues entwined on the floor.

Martin quickly jumped up, his face a deep crimson, and tried to straighten out his uniform. It took Arthur a moment to realise Douglas had arrived, as he was still gazing adoringly at his new lover.

"Sorry, I seem to be interrupting something. Sorry i couldn't drag it out a bit longer."

Arthur shuffled out of the room, leaving the two pilots in an awkward silence (well, it was awkward for Martin at any rate).

"I'm surprise GERTIE is still working with no one helping her fly for half an hour."

"She was on - half an hour?" Martin said, surprised.

"Oh, yes, you needed the time." Douglas sounded suspiciously friendly.

"Really Douglas, thank you. What did you ask Carolyn?"

"Oh, you know, sleeping arrangements at our lovely accomodation,"

"Thank you, I-I dont know what to say," Martin's heart skipped a beat.

"Say nothing. Just let me land the plane." Douglas replied, back to his usual over-confident self.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, a sodden martin trudged miserably through the water logged streets to the Shappey household. Rain fell in torrents, blurring his vision so much so that the street lamps were only a dim glow through the sheets of water. He had nowhere else to go.

He stepped up to the door and knocked timidly, hand shaking. Ever cheery, Arthur opened the door almost immediately. He was taken aback by the sight of his boyfriend shivering in the rain.

"what are you doing out there, Skip?"

"C-could I perhaps come in p-please, A-arthur?" Martin stammered. Arthur stood back to let him into the hallway.

"Who is it?" Carolyn's sharp voice called.

"It's Martin, mum" Arthur replied, a grin spreading across his face as Martin smiled at him shakily. He left Martin briefly but soon returned with a thick blanket which he draped around his captain's shoulders, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm him up.

"What on earth is he doing here? You didn't tell me you invited him over," Carolyn walked slowly to where they were standing, drying her hands on a chequered tea towel. "Good lord, Martin. What happened?"

"I-I got evicted from my flat," Martin choked back the tears that were threating to stream down his already soaked face. "M-my van ran out of petrol on the way h-here. I couldn't f-find any of my b-belongings when I went to check. I w-was w-wondering possibly, maybe if I could p-perhaps stay here f-for a while, please?" he asked timidly, still shivering.

"Yes, I don't see why not, it's not as if I can say no," his boss answered slowly. "But no funny business," she pointed her finger warningly at the two young men, "For goodness' sake, Arthur, find him some dry clothes before he floods the place." With that, she bustled off into one of the back rooms.

Arthur was almost bouncing at the prospect of Martin staying over; a huge grin covered his adorable face. He gently took Martin's hand and led him up the stairs to his room which was surprisingly grown up aside from the Looney Tunes bedspread.

Beaming, Arthur embraced him tightly, kissing him quickly.

"I'm glad you're here, I missed you," Arthur whispered.

"We saw each other yesterday,"

"Well, yeah, but yesterday was a long time ago," he grinned, kissing his captain again. He let go to rummage through his wardrobe and pull out a clean brightly coloured t-shirt and dark jeans.

"This is my favourite shirt," he admitted, handing it over. "I hope you like it."

"It's lovely, Arthur, really, thank you." Martin couldn't help but smile. Arthur sat down on his bed watching happily as his lover stripped off his sodden shirt, trousers and socks.

"Oh, Skip, your pants are wet too." He stepped towards the redhead, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't worry Arthur, it's fine," Martin blushed.

"I don't want you getting cold," he grinned, pulling his boyfriend in for another hug. Martin said nothing, just wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and nuzzled into his shoulder.

One of the steward's hands was running through Martin's thick curly locks, the other had snuck down to his crotch and was starting to rub at his hardening cock, only separated only by the thin underwear he wore. Martin moaned quietly and pushed himself harder against Arthur, causing them to fall backwards onto the bed.

Arthur rolled on top of Martin, his hand now down the older man's pants stroking his member. Martin could feel Arthur's erection pressing into his thigh as they lay there kissing. Every now and then a breathy moan would escape Martin's lips as Arthur ran his fingers over his head or the underside of his shaft, even more so as he neared his end. He let out his lover's name in a heavy sigh when he finally came, thrusting involuntarily as his climax burst over him. When Arthur removed his hand it was slick with cum, he wiped it off with a tissue from his bedside table before pulling down Martin's boxers and cleaning him up as well.

"My pants are even more wet now," Martin smiled in between kisses. Laughing, the optimistic steward rolled away from him back to where he kept his clothes. His prick was painfully obvious beneath his tight jeans. Arthur threw some clean boxer's at him, landing directly on his face. They both burst out laughing, and were still giggling as Martin hastily donned the borrowed clothes, not wanting to be caught by a furious Carolyn.


End file.
